Eivana
Eivana is a character of the Armed with Wings flash game series. She is a Red Samurai who first chronologically appeared in Red Moon. She was a noble under Vandheer Lorde, just like Hawkin. She is the mother of Leo and has an ever-shifting, complicated relationship with Vandheer Lorde. Appearance Eivana has an average build, and very skinny in stature with messy dark colored hair tied in a loose ponytail. Her attire consists of a sleeveless top that exposes a very large amount of her abdomen. She wears a dress that is split open at her left side and almost knee length sandals. However in Armed with Wings 3, she wore a skirt inside the dress. Plot During the events of Red Moon, Eivana, urged by Hawkin, helps him in his attempt to overthrow Vandheer Lorde, however the two fail and are forced to go into hiding. In Armed With Wings 2, Vandheer Lorde seeks an alliance with Hawkin and Eivana they accept but Hawkin betrays Vandheer Lorde. Eivana then tells Vandheer Lorde but is backstabbed and badly injured by Lord Hawkin. Eivana gives birth to Leo with no help sometime later, and she helped him on his journey to achieve his destiny, which he did in Armed With Wings 3. In Armed with Wings 3 Eivana is healed from her wounds by Blackmist and Network attacks the villages, Eivana and Leo try to free Vandheer Lorde thinking that he will stop Network, but they are interrupted by Lone Warrior who tells them that Vandheer Lorde is on Network's side, Network however arrives and pushes them aside and frees Vandheer Lorde. Eivana is then killed by Network and her dissipation turns him into his final form, but she is resurrected by Leo when he turns out to be Armed with Wings. Abilities Eivana is a skilled sword fighter with agile movements. She is not as powerful as Leo, being overpowered by Gaaz and his huge army, but is one of the few people able to channel the power of Red Moon, an unique immense force that allows launching destructive waves and is able to stand against Network(when she said she fights for her son Leo) for quite a moment (as she look weared out from fighting Network). Her combat power is worse than Hawkin, and the duo could barely hold Vandheer Lorde for some moments. Swordmanship Eivana uses the Deadly Cut, a slightly unstable but powerful sword technique, which consists mostly of slashes but can charge up for stabs. She is able to perform stable aerial attacks, possibly much better than Leo and Lone Warrior can do, and are often used as ambushing blows. Agility Eivana is nearly as agile as lone warrior, able to double jump, jump against walls and trepass terrain for long time. She cannot maintain running when starting attacking though, though being able to step aside during attacking. The unique ability of ducking in Red Moon game, indicates her stealth nature, being able to dodge arrows and even Ice Shot, at earlier years of Vandheer. Vandheer later fixed the ducking problem by simply inducing much bigger Ice Shot to prevent ducking. Channeling Power Eivana is able to harness the power of Red Moon. By charging herself with blows dealt to enemies, she can launch large waves of energy from her hands. On ground, she launches wave of energy which roams through the ground like tsunami, bashing enemies on its path and deal heavy energy; In midair, she can point finger to launch blast of energy downwards. The backfire of the energy stops Eivana in midair. Both attacks are very deadly, surpassing power of respective special moves by Leo, along with penetrative properties, able to break through fragile walls. blow through enemies and deal continuous damage and one-shot killing normal enemies but not bosses. Background In Armed With Wings 3, it is revealed that Eivana's lethal injury in Armed with Wings 2 was healed by Blackmist itself to give birth to Leo. She is also agile alike Lonely Warrior and Leo, capable to sustain long journey, jump across dangerous terrains and even hold Vandheer Lord's attacks for a while. Personality and Traits Eivana only uses her power for good and believes that using it wrongly can lead to corruption. She seems to be depressive, pessimistic but brave and alert. She is haunted by misfortune, and often cornered into desperate situations, although she has no intention for this. The escape of Eivana from Hawkin after the latter grabbed away the Blade of Lightning, seems difficult to understand. As Eivana has not been shown any affair with Vandheer Lorde, she might just be fed up with Hawkin's tyranny and desperate enough to reach Vandheer for survival. Trivia Eivana is voiced by Snowfender (Newgrounds account) in Red Moon. Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Pessimists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Aristocrats